WTFSNFW?/Episode 3: Oh...My.....Fucking.....God!
Reicheru: “Live from the wiki where barely anyone gives a shit, We defend that wiki to the fucking death, welcome to WTFSNFW after a long as fuck hiatus, I give you all episode 3, Where we are gonna look at the most fucked-up edits ever to disgrace a page, If you think the following as acceptable to add to a page like child sex and rape, having a 12-year old prostitute, threatening to send a baby to a Middle Eastern country as a sex slave, teenagers putting their dicks into their younger sister’s mouth, Please, I urge you to seek therapy.” Annie Jamie-Twigs > Annie is a shy and timid young girl due to the sexual abuse from her uncle, she longs to see her father Dinh, who she sees once a week.< Reicheru: “As Jotaro Kujo says, Yare Yare Daze.....” >Dislikes: Her uncle John, the cousins misbehaving, being sexually abused, not being able to see her father.< Reicheru: “I didn’t write that in.” >Likes: Her parents, Barbie dolls, dressing up, Disney movies, Beauty and the Beast, attending school which is a sanctuary from her uncle, staying after school, staying with her friends< Reicheru: “Annie is four, she would have been in preschool, I also wrote down she doesn’t have alot of friends, This proves that reading is needed.” Jamie-Twigs Family transcript >Chen: My grandmother told me that I was ugly and fat. Grandfather would come in my room and put his wee-wee into my wee-wee, lift my nightgown and suck on my melons.< Reicheru: “The last time Rachel and John’s parents were mentioned in a fanfic, They tried to stop their shit stain son/vagina gremlin from throwing a fucking tantrum every fucking time it was Rachel’s birthday.” Sophie: "That line, though, Reicheru. It's just....no. I might take a shower after this." Reicheru: “This is the absolute reason why the Sentinelese hate fucking everyone, why Ragnarok occurred in Norse Mythology, why tuberculosis is strife, why Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: Wand of Gamelon were made and why Voldemort killed Harry’s parents.” Reicheru: “Also, another thing, These edits are far from the actual people that Howard and Edith were with their grandkids, I also made it very clear in 5 damn pages on the wiki and even confirmed that both were loving and doting parents to their adopted Vietnamese daughter and were great with their son-in-law and granddaughter, I also made it clear they never liked their son’s horrible behavior, The Rachel Jamie-Twigs’ page is generally flat out says that both were loving parents.” Hudson Tridecaplets' birthday >is sexually violating Audrey< Reicheru: “Alright then.” inserts his penis into Jessica’s vagina Reicheru: “FUCK’S SAKE! JUST WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!” Ian: "Why is every character being sexually assaulted?" Sophie: "I need a barf bag." Iconic-Todaro family visit the Dano family. >inserts his penis into Mei's vagina< Reicheru: “I know Giuseppe was a massive asshole, but child rape?” >rapes Mei< Reicheru: “Keep in mind, I just turned 13 weeks ago when I discovered these edits, Not something that a 13-year old girl should be seeing.....” Ian: "Meh. When I was 13, I could tell you what 1man1jar was. I also spent too much time on the Internet." Derek Armstrong’s letters to the Kimmings-Tachimi Family >“THE CONCERNED CITIZENS HAS BEEN INFORMED OF YOUR DEVIL-WORSHIPPING AND CHILD ABUSE, GIVE UP MARIA Or face the dire consequences. We will send her to a royal family foster home in Saudi Arabia as a sex slave”< Reicheru: “Okay, lemme get this one thing straight, what the fuck does Saudi Arabia and sexual slavery have to do with a grown man harassing a little girl and her family, NOTHING!, I’d like to bare in mind, Maria was a baby when this was sent, I removed the last part, Threatening a baby’s family that you will send her as a FUCKING sex slave is completely fucked up.” Sophie: "Yeah. It's very wrong." Andtoysforbabies-Ball Family Transcript > (Tayla is next door watching TV with a group of older guys and getting laid) Reicheru: “She’s fucking twelve years old, She’s fucking twelve years old.....” > (we see Tayla wearing skimpy and revealing clothes in front of the older guys) > (Tayla is sleeping with one of the older guys, who pays to have sex with her) Reicheru: “I’m sure that’s illegal in Ireland, both in the Republic and the North, and most of the crime I’ve learned about in Ireland are from dissident republicans and loyalists, I know because I lived in Northern Ireland for most of my teen years.” > (Tayla starts watching porn films with a group of older guys) > (Tayla ends her hooker period and gets dressed to get ready for school. Reicheru: “I usually try my best not to lash out or yell when undoing this kind of shit, but I just had to put “Dude, What the fuck is wrong with you!”.” Ian: "I like how they treat 'hooker period' as if it's a class. Like 'my favorite parts of school are lunch, math, and HOOKER PERIOD.'" Reicheru: “Yeah, on serious note, why would this be considered a good idea?” Sophie: "We'll never know, Reich. Sexualizing a 12-year-old is pedophilia, plain and simple. On top of that, the one behind this was pushing 30 when editing the page." Reicheru: “Ri Dae-Jung was living on the edge due to his kill-others-or-die lifestyle from the ages of six to eleven, typically, Nudity is played for comedy in alot of shonen manga such as Dragon Ball, Ri Dae-Jung playing as a girl scout but getting caught due to him being a boy would typically fall into the category as nudity as comedy, but the in the Twitter Pornbots?! episode wasn’t played for laughs and treated the fact that Another Nicholas took photos of two minors, who were 11 and 17 seriously and the harm he did, Making a 12-year old girl a prostitute is way different than that, it’s borderline pedophilia.” Sophie: "Oh, borderline pedophilia, then? Okay, close enough. Still, why anyone would think this crap is acceptable is completely beyond me. Good god, was that edit odious. Let's move on before the terrifying image of a 12-year-old prostitute gets stuck in my head." Fliany Family/Transcript >Blake: (sweetly) Oh, little sisters...I have a surprise for you...just close your eyes and open your mouth.< >(Blake unzips his pants as Rita obeys Blake's instructions)< >Blake: That's a good girl, Rita....a little closer< >(Blake places his wiener into Rita's mouth while Tyson takes a picture of it)< Reicheru: “This is the reason cholera exists, If you think this is alright to add to a page, Go get therapy, please.” Ian: "Preferably therapy that involves shooting yourself in the head with a shotgun." Sophie: "Can I take a shower now?" Reicheru: “I think ALL OF US need a shower.” Sophie: "Good point, because the shit we just witnessed doesn't belong here AT ALL." Reicheru: “The difference between this and a couple like BadEnding!Maria and Longwei getting it on is that they are consenting adults in their 30‘s as of 2019 with a one-year age difference with Longwei being a year older, It’s a little uncomfortable for me to be writing sex scenes, but not bad compared to this because at least they’re both 38 and 39 as of 2019 and probably did it when they were younger.” Sophie: "Yeah, because this scene involves minors, and with a noticeable age difference at that." Reicheru: “I hope no one makes sex scenes out of Pytka, not because he’s literally a Hydreigon, but I wrote that he is celibate, not to mention, he and Angel are technically infertile because of their egg groups, The fact he’s been forcefully stripped naked, has to work as a stripper for an undercover work and the fact he hates this all, He’s basically a foil to Hinomaru, he dresses immodestly but he’s celibate.” Lucy Burb >Her maternal grandfather Adam sexually abused her and molested her when she was 4< Reicheru: “Is it now considered a requirement in the world of Supernanny for an abusive parent to have a child molester father?, Fuck this shit I’m out, No thanks.” Sophie: "I'm going too, and let's make sure to vomit in a wastebasket before our shower." Reicheru: “You’ve got to be a total fucking dumbass to leave your 4-year old daughter alone with your pedophile father.” Category:WTFSNFW? Episodes